Kale Seymour
Information Kale Seymour is a junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. He is portrayed as what is described by many, as the hottest guy in the school, and is the apple of many girls' eyes. However, he can be completely irresponsible in the decisions he makes, and despite the fact that he may be good-looking, he continually fails all his classes. His parents are devout Mormons and very restricting on him, and he often feels trapped by his parents' beliefs and how they apply to him, and often talks about how much he hates them. Prior to enrolling at Northcreek High, he often kept a low profile about the things he was doing behind his parents' back such as heavy drinking, sex, and recreational drug use, but his rebellious nature is shown when he starts a huge party at the beginning of the year in order to showcase what he is truly capable of on advice from Hillary. He used to be together with Eden, but after he didn't listen to her, and angered her, as well as kissing Hillary, who soon became his girlfriend, he never officially broke up with her, but they both considered the relationship over. He is best friends with Brandon Na. He is also good friends with Janie Coleman and Lyle Harris. He is also friends with Kelsey Hoax. Character History Season 1 In Right Through You, Kale is first seen having a sleepover at Janie's house with Eden and Janie singing karaoke to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Kale is really bored at the sleepover, but thinks about how much he loves Eden as his girlfriend, wonders why Brandon couldn't come over and kisses his girlfriend to sleep. He wakes up the next day late for his church service at church with his parents, and rushes off, attempting to run all the way there, unknowingly in his boxers. He runs towards his neighbourhood, being ridiculed by onlookers, but reaches there in time, and Brandon, already inside the house, distracts his parents to bring them to the living room so he could sneak in and rush up to get ready to leave. Later, Kale is shown to dislike his parents completely, and as he runs off for his Sunday school, they look on in worry, about how rebellious he is becoming. At class, Kale meets Hillary Janeway, a girl in the class who seems to be very interested in him, and after conversing about themselves for a while, they go to the nearby burger joint so Kale can go out with her, and assumes Eden, his then current girlfriend, would be all right with the whole idea, but never asked her for himself. His mother then texts that his aunt is sick, and they will be leaving the house for the night. Kale at first, uses the opportunity to study with Eden, but Hillary brings up the idea that he could have a party at his house, and after some coercing, he reluctantly agrees with her. During his party, his house is trashed and he is thanked by many for starting the party. Eden arrives, after finding about it through rumors, and they have a vicious argument, ending in Eden stomping off. Kale, later, high on marijuana, kisses Hillary, and passes out. He wakes up, and in the nick of time, mere hours before his parents arrive. A note is beside him, written by Hillary, talking about how she wants to see where their kiss goes next time. His friend Janie, protests that they both clean up the house, and also tells him that while he blacked out, he tried to make Eden have sex with him through text message, inevitably grossing her out. He admits he owes people too many things, but Janie advises that he try to fix what he can, and they both go to clean up his house while he reflects on how he saw a different side to Eden, and couldn't wait to see Hillary again. In All Is Full Of Love, it shows how Kale has taken his new girlfriend, Hillary, to the first Northcreek Dance, and seems to have completely forgotten about Eden. He is impressed by how high-end Hillary's neighbourhood is, and as he reaches her house, they meet and romantically walk off into the distance. He is later seen dancing and sliding through the halls, fooling around with Hillary, until he catches sight of Eden, whom he avoids. They are shown to be having a wonderful time at the dance later on, but Hillary has a panic attack when Kale calls her "Hill" and she runs off into the distance, to which he gives chase, worrying about her. He seems to doubt that he even knew her properly at all. Kale realizes he still has his purse, and rummages through it to find her phone, and sees photos of her with an ex. He then suspects she is two-timing and goes to confront her. As Kale begins a full-on confrontation, he is interrupted by Hillary, who is eager on taking him to a place where she goes when she's down. She takes him to a club called the Northern Mile, and he meets a girl named Ashley. Hillary introduces him to the place, but tells him it's not where the party is even at. Then, after heavy drinking, he is with Hillary and Ashley at an indoor swimming pool at the club, and Hillary reveals to Kale that Ashley is a lesbian. She then dives into the pool, and he joins her. Too drunk to realize she is drowning, Kale saves Hillary's life by pulling her out of the water, despite the fact that his senses were dulled because he was drunk. Hillary then brings up the idea of going to Ashley's apartment, and Kale being the person who just went with whatever was more wild, agreed to go with her and Ashley. At Ashley's apartment, they agree to play beer pong, and in doing so, all of them get even more drunk, even causing Hillary to pass out on Ashley's shoulder. He suggests they play truth or dare and Ashley then suggests that rather than an old-fashioned truth or dare game, they would make it an all out dare, and the beer bottle spins into Kale first, who is dared by Ashley to strip. Kale is already drunk out of his mind and has no idea what he is saying, probably blacked out and he ends up daring Ashley to kiss Hillary. They end up kissing for a while, but Hillary vomits all over the floor, and falls unconscious on the floor with a thud, and Ashley yells at him to call an ambulance. Hillary is diagnosed with alcohol poisoning and has to have her stomach pumped. Kale later reflects on how much damage he has caused to everyone around him with his irresponsibility and carefree attitude, and apologizes to her while she is on the hospital bed. In Without You, Kale seems repentant that he broke Eden's heart, realizing the consequences of his actions after what he deems is his fault for landing Hillary in the hospital. He shows up at Eden's house in the middle of the night, eager on apologizing to her and keen on wondering why she has been acting out of character, but it leads to no avail as she refuses to listen to him. Eden screams for him to leave, and he hastily does so, ending up falling off the ledge. Kale is later seen at a table in the cafeteria with Janie and their group of friends, as Janie tries to eradicate any tensions between the group, especially between Eden and him. Kale makes a joke, and Eden punches him, pushing him off his balance, but Brandon catches him just in time.